1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of sterilization and decontamination, and more particularly to a system for sterilization of heat sensitive devices. The present invention also relates to a gaseous sterilization process carried out at atmospheric pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Sterilization methods are used in a broad range of applications, and have used an equally broad range of sterilization agents. As used herein the term “sterilization” refers to the inactivation of bio-contamination, especially on inanimate objects. The term “disinfection” refers to the inactivation of organisms considered pathogenic.
It is known that pulsed or silent electric discharge in air or other gases produces non-thermal plasma. Non-thermal plasma processing involves producing plasma in which the majority of the electrical energy goes into the excitation of electrons. These plasmas are characterized by electrons with kinetic energies much higher than those of the ions or molecules. The electrons in these plasmas are short-lived under atmospheric pressure; instead they undergo collisions with the preponderant gas molecules. The electron impact on gas molecules causes dissociation and ionization of these molecules, which creates a mix of reactive species, in the form of free radicals, ions and secondary electrons. These reactive species cause unique and diverse chemical reactions to occur, even at relatively low temperatures. These chemical reactions are utilized in low temperature decontamination and sterilization technologies.
It is also known to use vaporized hydrogen peroxide (VHP) for sterilization. Known methods of sterilization with VHP include open loop systems, in which the VHP is applied to the items to be sterilized and then exhausted, and closed loop systems, where sterilizing vapors are recirculated.
In a known closed loop system, a carrier gas, such as air, is dried and heated prior to flowing past a vaporizer. A hydrogen peroxide aqueous solution is introduced into the vaporizer and vaporized. The resulting vapor is then combined with the carrier gas and introduced into a sterilization chamber. A blower exhausts the carrier gas from the sterilization chamber and recirculates the carrier gas to the vaporizer where additional VHP is added. Between the sterilization chamber and the vaporizer, the recirculating carrier gas passes through a catalytic destroyer (where any remaining VHP is eliminated from the carrier gas), a drier, a filter and a heater.
United States Patent Application Publication No: US 2005/0129571 Al by Centanni discloses a closed loop sterilization system. The purpose of using the closed loop is the increase of the free radical concentration in the circulating effluent. Centanni teaches that there should be a VHP (vapor hydrogen peroxide) destroyer employed in the loop. Cetanni teaches that the ozone is mixed with the hydrogen peroxide vapor and the vapor is produced by injecting hydrogen peroxide water solution on a hot plate and thus evaporating it.